


Confessions

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: The Musketeers (2014), Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, bi-aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: 15 year old Philippe has something on his head he doesn't know how to explain, until his brother's First Minister help him to come out with it.





	

There was a rumour running for through the corridor of the palace, one of many, some would say, in the always gossipy court of the French King. Philippe would never listen to them, he didn't care about his brother's last fling or who was sleeping with who. But this one was different, this one was about him and about something he didn't know how to act about.

He run from the palace and hide himself among the thick hedges of the garden practising with his sword, until he heard a horseman calling his name.

'What are you doing here? it's almost dinner time.' It was Aramis, his brother's First Minister.

'I'm not hungry, and I want to be alone.' Philippe answered him.

'Philippe, what's wrong?' Asked Aramis, jumping off his horse.

'Nothing.' Philippe answered bluntly.

'I've known you since you were a little boy, I know when something worries you.' Said Aramis

Philippe dropped the sword and sat on a bench with his hands on his head meanwhile Aramis sat besides him.

'I've heard something, and I don't know what to do.' Said Philippe.

'What did you heard?' Asked Aramis

'Mama wants marry me with Minette.' Said Philippe.

'Yes, I know, she told me few weeks ago,' said Aramis 'Marriage is not that bad, you know, and Minette is a good and beautiful girl.'

'It's not that.' Said Philippe 'I love Minette, she's almost like our sister, but...'

'But what?' Said Aramis

'I don't feel I like her like boys are supposed to like girls, like Louis likes girls.' Said Philippe 'Actually, I don't feel I like any girl on that way. I think that I prefer boys on that sense. I know it's wrong, my confessor told me when I told him; and that my duty is marry and have children, but I just can't stop it.' He added, thinking on someone in special, a young blond boy on court also named Philippe.

'It's not wrong to like boys on that way, whatever your confessor says,' said Aramis 'if it's what makes you happy, then it's right. Can I tell you a secret?' Philippe nodded 'I like boys and girls, on the same way; sometimes i go one side, sometimes to the other. You know Porthos, don't you? Years ago, we had a relationship. It was good for a while, but then we realised that our feelings for each other where closer to be just brothers in arms that to passionate lovers and we decided to stay being just friends. And then he met and married Elodie and I...'

'It's OK, you can say it.' Said Philippe

'Say what?' Asked Aramis.

'About you and Mama, I know you're together.' Said Philippe 'And I don't care as far you're happy.'

'That's the thing, you know.' Said Aramis 'No one should care who do you love as far you're happy with them.'


End file.
